My Living Nightmare
by BlackBlood1872
Summary: A girl with amnesia. She doesn't know her name or why she was outside of Konoha to begin with. She is given a name and a place to live, but how long will it all last?
1. Amnesia

_My Living Nightmare: One: Amnesia_

A girl, aged eleven as of a few days prior, stumbled through the gates of the unknown village, only to collapse once three feet inside. She could hear voices shouting, calling medical ninja.

_Where am I…?_ she wondered, her eyes half open.

_When did I come here…?_ More voices, shouts for stretchers, came into her shortened hearing range.

_Why am I here…?_ she closed her eyes, the suns rays blinding. She could feel hands lifting her up, feel being placed on some sort of cloth, feel the swaying sensation when the voices moved her.

_What was I doing…?_ Darkness seemed to surround her. It was nice, the soft embrace of the cold, dark air. She swallowed, tasting the real air around her before going limp.

_Who am I…?_

----------

"Lord Hokage, pardon my intrusion." a ninja, or more specifically, one of the Hokage's AMBU, said, kneeling in front of his desk. The Sandaime Hokage, nodded, looking up from his papers, glad for the distraction. The ninja continued his report. "There appears to have been a girl collapsed just inside the gates, sir. She is unconscious and at the hospital."

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed, standing and walking to the door. "I'll go visit this girl, then. I have nothing better to do." _other than paper work_, he muttered under his breath. The AMBU nodded, disappearing. Hiruzen sighed, walking out of the office. He made his way down the stairs, walking through the streets to the hospital. Not many people bothered him, making the walk more peaceful than normal.

Like-wise, when he came and entered the building, nearly no one could be seen. Things were starting to worry him, but ignoring the absences, he continued up to the room where the AMBU had said the girl would be. He entered, a mass majority of the people inside leaving. _So that's where everyone was_, he thought, walking over to the bed.

A young girl, not much older than the other genin, was sitting up right, a bandage around her head. A few pale red marks could be seen appearing through the bandage, but it went greatly unnoticed. Hiruzen walked forward, through the few Jonin and medical-nin who were still in the room.

"What is your name?" he asked, kindly but demanding. The girl looked away, her long, bright orange hair, swaying to the side. Her bright orange eyes turned back to the Sandaime, but closed again.

"I do not know, sir…" she whispered, the age of her voice older than her appearance. She seemed to take in the fact that he was an important figure in the village. She shook her head sadly. "I do not remember anything. The only thing I can really be certain of is my birth date; May 13th, eleven years ago." she announced, the age and quietness of her voice never once leaving.

She was the same age as the genin, or at least, the students at the academy. Hiruzen nodded. "I see… Well, seeing as you don't really seem to be going anywhere or have any family that we can call on, I have to give you a name and home here in Konohagakure." the girl looked up, her orange eyes hopeful and happy.

"Your new name will be…"

----------

_Elsewhere_

A boy, no more than eleven, sat on the roof of his apartment building, staring at the late afternoon sky. His short, spiky blond hair was rustled by the small breeze passing through the village. Today had been one of the rare days that he didn't pull any pranks, much to the surprise of everyone in Konohagakure.

The boy was known for pulling pranks, one of his more recent being painting graffiti on the Hokage monument. He was chastised in front of his whole class and had to clean it off later, but in the end, the fact that he had no family saved him. His sensei even treated him to ramen!

Somehow, today seemed off to the young prankster. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it felt oddly _off_. There was a feeling in his stomach, kind of like when you're nervous about something, but it sort of felt like _anxiety._ What he was worried or waiting for was unknown to him, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

Maybe he had better go to bed… Something feels like it might happen tomorrow, and I don't want to be half-asleep when it does. Naruto sighed, pushing himself up and jumping down and into his bedroom window.

----------

_Elsewhere - Sunagakure_

"Let me _GO_!! I have to find her!!" a chunin, aged fourteen, struggled against her siblings grasp. She pushed against the male, trying to pull from his strong hold. He stared at her with his cold, pale green eyes until she stopped. She hung her head in defeat when he sat her back down on her bed.

"I know you want to find Myuumi, but she's already gone." the boy told her again, his deep voice trying to reason with her. The girl lifted her head, her red hair falling behind her shoulders.

"But Gaara-!" she cried, trying again to stand. His firm hands pushed her down again. She stared up at her younger cousin - oh, how he looked older for his age - pleading with her eyes for him to let her go. He shook his head.

"She has already past the country border. It can't be helped, Hoshi. _She's gone_." trying to reason with the girl was near to impossible, but it seemed that her favorite cousin had just what it took. Hoshi narrowed her eyes in sadness, staring off to the side.

"I know…" she whispered after a few moments, laying down on the bed. She closed her amber eyes, her short, spiky red hair sprawled around her. Gaara sighed, running a hand through his equally spiky red hair, before turning and leaving the room. Outside, he glanced at his older brother and sister. Temari smiled at him, as did Kankuro. Gaara merely avoided their gazes. It was enough that he was the only that Hoshi would listen to; he didn't need these two to rub it in his face.

_She's gone…_ he closed his eyes, silently walking away from his cousin's room. Truth to tell, he missed Myuumi just as mush as Hoshi did. Not that he would voice his concern about her safety. He'd get a chance to leave Sunagakure soon enough; being the Kazekage's son and with the chunin exams coming up.

Gaara sighed again, walking to his room.

----------

_Earlier - Konohagakure_

The orange haired girl had many people wanting to see her once she had awoken, but most were too shy to come in her room. That and the fact that she had Shinobi guarding to doors - inside and out. Not that she wanted to leave. She didn't know who she was, why she was here, where 'here' was or what she was doing outside the village.

She frowned, trying to think back, past the last three hours. The only thing she knew was how old she was and her birthday. _Eleven, May 13__th__. Not much to go on. I don't even have a name._ she sighed, running her bandaged hand through her long, slightly messed up, orange hair. The medics had noted that she was _strange_ because of her hair and eye color. She didn't know anything about that either. She had also heard the she was wearing a forehead protector, but the plate had been damaged and had fallen off.

_So what if I was a so called ninja. If I was, I sure as hell don't remember!_ she growled in her mind, not once losing her cool face outside her mind. One of the guards turned to the girl.

"Would you mind if I let in some of the people. They seem to be getting anxious." the girl sighed, but shrugged.

"It is okay, I would just like not to be mauled by anyone." she said, a hint of royalty in her voice. She didn't recognise it as her voice, or how she would normally talk. She didn't even know how she would normally talk! For all she knew, she could have been a princess running from the mob, or a village straggler. Considering her clothes, she doubted both thoughts. Definitely a ninja… she sighed again.

The guard reluctantly opened the door, only to be push to the side by about ten or twenty of the villagers. Many of them started asking question, their words overlapping one another's. The girl rubbed her temples, already getting a headache after five seconds.

Another figure entered the room, more calmly and dignified than the others. Once he was actually in the room and approaching the villagers standing around her moved away, bowing to the man. She caught on quickly, supposing that he was the head of the village; the Hokage. He walked over to her bedside, watching her carefully, but with kindness.

She couldn't quite remember the conversation, until the man mentioned letting her stay in the village. She had thought she might have been kicked out, since all they knew saw her age. She looked up happily, positively glowing.

"Your new name will be…"

_Review?_


	2. Named

_My Living Nightmare: Two: Named_

---

_Recap: "Your new name will be…"_

---

"Your new name will be…" she waiting, the old man squinting his eyes trying to think of something. He smiled, eyes back to normal. "…Uzumaki Daniel." the Jonin in the room stared at the Hokage as if he were out to lunch. He merely smiled at them, turning back to the orange haired girl.

"You will have an adoptive brother by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. He is without a family, living by himself for all these years. I think having a sister, even if not blood related, would be good for him." the man smiled as the thought sank into everyone. The girl looked down at her hands.

_A… brother… I think I'll be able to manage…_ she opened her mouth, testing out the unfamiliar name. "Uzumaki… Daniel…" she looked up, smiling. "I like it. Thank you for letting me stay." her voice was kind, young but kind. It wasn't high-pitched or too quiet. And she didn't seem like the kind of girl that would follow around a group, but would either make one, or stand alone. She stared at the man, her smile temporarily gone.

"Oji-san… I don't know your name…" she pointed out quietly in her sweet as honey voice. The Hokage smiled at her. Naruto would often call him 'Oji-san', since the boy thought of him as a grandfather. He cleared his throat before answering.

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. I am the Sandaime Hokage of this village, Konohagakure." the girl - Daniel - smiled again, before moving so to stand up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, jumping to the ground and shakily standing. A few of the medical-nin tried to stop her from standing - saying something about blood loss - but Hiruzen stopped them. Daniel smirked, revealing a more playful side.

"I'm okay, really." then, turning back to the Hokage, "Anyway, since I'm new here, do you think you could get someone to show me around?" he smiled, knowing just the right person for the job.

----------

Iruka stared at the piece of paper a ninja messenger gave to him just seconds prior. He stood in front of his class of soon-be-genin, and gulped. He didn't like this one bit. He looked up when one of the kids complained about something, but quickly looked back to the note.

_Have Naruto be in my office as soon as you get this notice. It's urgent._

_- Lord Hokage_

He looked up again, spotting Naruto with a wide grin on his face and a freaking out Sakura beside him. Iruka sighed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please come here." his voice remained calm, though he was silently imaging the worst. What did he do _this_ time? Naruto stood up and came to the front, confused as ever. Iruka glance from him to the class. "I need to speak with Naruto for a moment. Please wait here until I return." Naruto gulped. He didn't even do anything!

Iruka walked towards the door, pulling Naruto with him. Once outside, he glanced around, before handing the scroll to Naruto. He read it and frown. He really didn't do anything! He looked up, his eyes voicing his thoughts. Iruka sighed, but told him to go see Hiruzen anyway.

"Whatever he wants is important, so just be glad you aren't in trouble." He sighed, taking the scroll back and going into the classroom, leaving behind a mildly depressed Naruto. _I get called by the Hokage about something urgent, and I didn't even do anything!_ he repeated again, walking out of the academy.

----------

Inside the Hokage's office, an orange haired girl stared at everything and anything. It was her first time (that she knew of) being inside an important persons office area. She'd more that likely never get a chance like this again, so she'd better take in as much as she could.

A soft knock sounded in the room; Sarutobi calling the boy in. He seemed about Daniel's age and she wondered briefly if this might be the Naruto Hiruzen told her about. The boy swallowed, uncomfortable with the situation. He didn't seem to notice Daniel; she was off to the side looking at some of the things framed on the wall.

He looked up at the Hokage. "You called me, Oji-san?" Hiruzen nodded and before he actually got a chance to speak, the boy exploded (figuratively speaking) "I really didn't do anything this time! All day yesterday I was good, staying in my house, _not_ pulling any pranks! You have to believe me, Oji-san!" the boy said this all in one breath, which really amazed Daniel. The Hokage chuckled.

"You're not in trouble, this time, Naruto." Daniel smiled. So this was her new, supposed brother. Hiruzen signalled for her to move up to face Naruto. "This is Daniel, although I doubt that is her real name. I'm sure you've heard about the mysterious girl that collapsed just inside the gates yesterday?" Naruto nodded, staring at the girl.

"The girl who collapsed seems to have lost her memory, so I've named her Daniel." Naruto nodded again. "_Uzumaki_ Daniel." the blonds' eyes widened; Daniel just smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun. I do hope you don't mind me as a sister…" she said shyly, unsure of his reaction. It was actually the opposite of what she thought he's reaction would be. The boy smiled widely, running to hug her. She squeaked.

"Don't mind?! Of course I don't mind!" he said excitedly after releasing her. "I'm just so glad that I actually get to have a family!" he grinned, the smile nearly splitting his face in two. Daniel just had to smile at how adorable he looked. The Hokage coughed, catching their attention.

"Naruto, since you have the day off from the academy, I would like you to show Daniel around the village. Oh, and if anyone asks, deny that she is your sister. At least, until she joins the academy." Naruto nodded, grabbing Daniel's hand, rushing out of the room. Hiruzen could hear something like 'Ichiraku' right before the door closed. He smiled and sighed.

----------

_An Hour Later_

Naruto had arrived back at his apartment, after showing his new sister - he beamed - Daniel around the village. She looked tired and worn out, since they ran the whole time, but was still happy. She tucked a loose strand of her orange hair behind her ear, looking around. Naruto lead her to the living room, where he was trying to turn the couch into a bed, seeing as it was a pull out couch.

Daniel laughed at his failed efforts, walking over to help. With her, one on each side, they were able to pull it out without destroying the piece of furniture. Naruto smiled another cheeky smile at her, spinning around in the room.

"Welcome home, Dani-chan!"

----------

_Sunagakure_

Hoshi rolled over, slamming her balled up fist on her pillow. How could he just act so collected when his cousin, her sister, was missing?! Hoshi sat up, her bright red hair matted from staying in her bed so long. Gaara had tried to call her to dinner - what? Three hours ago? - but she hadn't responded.

She glanced at a clock on her wall. A little after four o'clock, huh? She yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She stood, straightening her hair slightly. Hoshi glanced outside her door, searching the right side of the hall first. She turned her gaze to the left, jumping back suddenly.

Gaara stood leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed; it kind of looked like he was sleeping. Hoshi sighed quietly, moving and walking down the right corridor. She only got a few feet into the hall before she found that she couldn't move anymore. Hoshi looked down at her sand covered feet, then back at Gaara.

He had his eyes open, staring at her with - was that sadness? Hoshi sighed, and tried to turn to look at him. He loosened the sands' grip so that she could turn. "Gaara…" she said, questionably. He shook his head.

"You can't go after her, Hoshi. She could be in Lightning country right now, and we can't have you leaving the country." Gaara said quietly. Hoshi sighed. He _was_ right, but all she wanted was to have her sister back home. Hoshi nodded, walking back to her room. A hand caught her shoulder before she entered.

"Here." he said simply, handing her a dish. "It may be cold, but it's better than nothing." Hoshi smiled at her cousin, gladly taking the dish of food. She thanked him, going into the room, closing the door behind her. She placed the dish on a table, slumping against the wall.

_Please come back… Myuumi…_

----------

"I swear, Gaara, if she weren't related to you…" Temari said, shaking her head, smiling. Kankuro had gone out to "play" with his puppets, or work on improving his skills with them. Gaara glared at his older sister, causing her to cringe.

"Shut. Up." he growled, exiting the room. Just because Hoshi like him better than her other cousins, did _not_ mean he would like her any other way. If she weren't related to him, they would just be great friends - nothing more! Temari was stupid to think other wise.

----------

_Konohagakure_

Naruto, who was still smiling widely, sauntered into Ichiraku Ramen, a shy orange haired girl behind him. Daniel looked around the bar nervously. She had seen it on Naruto's tour of the village, but she didn't go inside before. And what was ramen, anyway?

The blond haired boy she was following sat down, ordering three bowls of this 'ramen'. Daniel reluctantly sat next to him. The owner of the shop stared at her, then smiled at Naruto. "Ne, Naruto, are you treating this fine girl?" then, leaning closer to him, "She your girlfriend?" Naruto, who had been eating - no, _inhaling_ - his ramen, laughed, spraying soup out his mouth.

"Girlfriend? Are you crazy? She my-" he started to say, but remembering what the Hokage had said, Daniel spoke up in her behalf.

"I'm Daniel. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." she explained kindly, jabbing Naruto's ribs. "I'm just a friend who's new to the village. You were just showing me around, _weren't you, Naruto_?" She glared slightly at him, causing him to gulp, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Y-yeah, what she said…" he mumbled, eating his ramen. Daniel smiled, ordering one of the 'ramen' dishes. She took a bite, her eyes shining. She turned to Naruto, smiling wider than before.

"It's good!" Naruto chuckled, already halfway through his second bowl.

"It's like you've never had ramen before, Dani-chan." Daniel narrowed her eyes at him, biting her inside cheek.

"Well, _excuse me_ for losing my memory!" Naruto just chuckled, returning to his ramen. Daniel smiled again, a little shyly, going back to her ramen. Maybe having a brother really wouldn't be so bad.

_Review?_


	3. Adoptive Brother

_**Beware: Random information about the two Jinchuuriki. If you have not seen most of Shippuden, major spoilers ahead.**_

_My Living Nightmare: Three: Adoptive Brother_

Naruto, although Daniel didn't know this - or maybe she _did_- was a Jinchuuriki, a vessel of a tailed beast. The Kyuubi, to be exact. Eleven years prior to Daniel's visit, the Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure. The Yondaime Hokage was able to seal the beast in a newborn child - his own child, actually. Now, if Kushima had lived through the child's birth, she would have castrated Minato for doing this.

Minato had died, sacrificing his soul to the Shinigami, as a cost for sealing the demon. As such, he never was able to really meet his child. Naruto himself had lived with the pain of living without a family, being feared and mistreated because of the demon living within him. The only thing that was able to keep him going was the fact that his academy teacher - Iruka-sensei - also had lost his parents when the Kyuubi attacked.

-----

Eleven years prior to Daniel's appearance, over in Sunagakure, the Ichibi had attacked. The Kazekage was able to seal the monster in the body of a yet unborn child - his own child, as well. Since the child was not born yet, the mother's soul was given to the Shinigami. The boy, later named Gaara, was able to live with at parent, but he was only seen as a weapon. And, unlike Naruto, he was all alone for all his life. The only ones he had were his family, who had grown to fear him as well.

Only his two cousins treated him like any other human in Suna. Hoshi Sabaku, who looked quite like a female Gaara, three years older than him and Myuumi Sabaku, eleven, his age. These were the only people he could relax around, not afraid of being treated like he was the monster inside him. When Myuumi had gone missing on a scouting mission just outside the village, he and Hoshi were the ones to be hit the most by the news.

-----

Naruto, who had eventually gotten a makeshift family inside the village, was the complete opposite of Gaara, only knowing him through the pain and suffering of being a Jinchuuriki. Gaara had a family, whether they truly accepted him or not, while Naruto didn't. Naruto had friends who stuck with him after a while of hardship, while Gaara didn't.

Gaara and Naruto both understood what loneliness meant, whether other did. Naruto knew that his soon-to-be team mate, Uchiha Sasuke, understood the pain of the lost of a family, losing his family at a very early age. Gaara had a full family, while Naruto grew up with no one but himself, and Sasuke had only one living relative left. They all knew what true pain was.

And only Daniel knew nothing - whether it be true happiness or misery. Her memory, as well as her past life, was gone. She knew that no mater what, if she would happen to get her memory back, so would probably have a whole new look on life as she knew it.

----------

_Konohagakure_

She woke early, at 6:30 according to a small, cheap clock hanging from the wall. The girl ran her hand through her messy, long, bright orange hair, standing and strolling into the washroom. She yawned, examining her appearance in the mirror. Her normally bright hair and eyes were dulled slightly, having only woken up three minutes prior.

She idly reached, grabbing the brush she had spotted out of the corner of her eye. She ran it through her hair, causing it to regain some of its' unique color. She smiled, her eyes brightening up also as she awoke more. A yawned echoed quietly through the apartment. The girl leaned out the washroom door, peering at whoever had woken. Of course, since no one other than her 'landlord' lived in the apartment, it had to be him.

"Ohayo, Na-kun." The girl greeted affectionately towards her new brother. Of course, he wasn't really her brother. Since she had lost her memory, collapsing just inside the gates to Konohagakure, they needed to give her an identity and a place to stay. Naruto seemed like to ideal person to have to stay with, seeing as he had no family anyway, why not ease his childhood by allowing him to have a family - if only one other member and for only a brief time.

Naruto looked up from where he was sitting at the table at her greeting. He smiled, biting into the piece of toast he had prepared for himself. "Ohayo, Dani-chan." he called, chewing the food. Daniel laughed, sitting down on a stool. She glanced at his plate noticing another piece of toast. She grinned, reaching over and stealing the provisions from him. He gasped, frowning.

Daniel smirked, chewing the heated bread. "you shnooze, you loshe." she announced, her mouth full. Naruto sighed, standing and heading for the living room. Daniel swallowed what was left in her mouth, following him. The blond stood beside to table, slipping a pair of goggles around his forehead. He grinned at her.

"Y'know, normally I'd wake up at 8, but today we need to go see the Hokage about you joining the ninja academy." Naruto clarified. Daniel smiled and nodded, going into the washroom to change. She came out, dressed in the clothes Hiruzen had given her the day before. She had a blue jacket-type shirt with a white collar similar to Naruto's. Her pants were cropped at her shin and were a darker blue than her shirt. Her sandals were the same shade, if not even darker, as her pants.

She spun, allowing Naruto to get a good look at her appearance. "Well," she started, looking at Naruto with a smile. "how do I look Naru-nii-san?" Naruto, who still wasn't used to the thought of having a sister, stood staring. After a few moments he smile, giving her the thumbs up.

"Like a real ninja!" he declared, causing Daniel to look down, blushing slightly. Naruto rushed over, grabbing her arm, before rushing back to the door. "C'mon! We can't be late, now can we?" he asked, pulling Daniel out of the apartment and into the streets. A few people stared at them strangely, but since Naruto truly was strange, they ignored it.

Daniel was used to Naruto's hyper-activeness by now, but still wasn't used to running everywhere and all the time. She was panting by time they had stopped just outside the Hokage's office. Naruto glanced at her, his head cocked to the side. "What's the matter, Dani-chan?" Daniel glared at her brother.

He raised his eyebrows, confused as to why she was mad at him. He raised his hands defensively. Daniel straightened, her breathing relatively back to normal, and huffed, knocking on the door. She smirked at him, staring at him out of the side of her eye. He smiled back, the feud forgotten. A muffled 'Come in' came from the room, Daniel opening the door.

Hiruzen glanced up from the papers on his desk, confused slightly as to why Daniel and Naruto were here. Daniel took the silence to speak up. She coughed, catching his full attention.

"Oji-san, I was wondering when I was to be entered in the academy. I think today is as good a day as any." she concluded, Naruto staring at her strangely. He hadn't heard her speak formally in the time he had been with her. Other than in the ramen shop, but that time she used contractions. Now she didn't, which seemed slightly strange to him.

Hiruzen nodded, taking a puff of his even present pipe. "Okay, I will enter you today, if you wish. I suppose you'll be going to tell everyone about yourself. As in, your new identity." he asked, confirming her assumptions. Daniel nodded.

"Of course. Thank you, Hokage-sama." she bowed, turned and left the room. Naruto snuck one last glance at the Hokage before running after his sister. Sarutobi sighed, taking another puff from the pipe.

----------

_Sunagakure_

Hoshi, instead of staying cooped up in her room, was down in the living room. She leaned back into the couch, her arms draped on the back of it. She had her eyes closed, having given up a while ago at her staring contest with the ceiling. She still didn't know why people did that. They had no chance of winning.

A hand patted her head, making her open her eyes. She stared up at the familiar female face. "Temari…? What is it?" she asked, her voice not showing much curiosity. Temari sighed, walking around the couch, sitting next to the chunin. Temari stared at the red head, her eyes completely serious.

"Hoshi… what reason do you have that makes you want to leave?" Temari asked, as if it weren't completely obvious. Hoshi glared at her.

"What reason?" she repeated, echoing her cousin. "I think I have a right to worry about my sister." she retorted, growling. Temari swallowed. Her cousin was scary when provoked. Now that she thought about it, why did she ask that question?

"Oh, right. Sorry." Temari quickly chided, standing and leaving the room. Hoshi huffed, leaning back again, her eyes already closed. How could she _not worry about her only sister? It was like Temari didn't have any siblings, which she did._ She sighed. Worrying wasn't going to help her. She need to do something about this situation, and fast.

_Review?_


	4. Academy Life

_My Living Nightmare: Four: Academy Life_

Daniel sauntered happily out of the building, her brother trailing after her, even so slightly confused. Daniel glanced behind her at him, smiling broadly. Naruto smiled back, running to catch up with her.

"Hey, nii-san?" Daniel inquired after a few moments of silence. Naruto cocked his head to the side, an action Daniel took as a motion to continue. "The people that found me said that I had a headband with me, but the plate was so wreaked that they couldn't tell which village I was from." she glanced at her brother, grinning. "Maybe I'm already a genin, or maybe even a chunin!" she exclaimed, extremely excited.

Naruto shook his head. "Even if you are, that doesn't mean you can skip over training. You need to be the best to pass the genin jutsu test!" Naruto declared, pumping his fist in the air. Daniel smiled kindly at him. He really wasn't so bad after you got to know him, and he was even kind of cute. The whisker type lines on his cheeks reminded Daniel of a cat or even a fox, which were cute animals to her.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't really know that much about this boy. She gathered that he was about her age, maybe older, and like ramen _a lot_. He acted like he was always caught doing some prank he wasn't supposed to do that time at the Hokage's office. She knew that he didn't have a family, but she didn't know how he had lost them, and really, that was all she knew about him.

Maybe she'd ask about it later. _I mean, we're already at the academy, I can't be pestering him during class. If he's the ninja class clown, he mustn't be doing very well in school._ Daniel sighed, walked up to the entrance, and walking in.

----------

Iruka glanced up from his podium stand when the doors of the classroom opened. Naruto, looking even more abnormally happy, walked in, not taking notice that he was late. That and he didn't come back yesterday when the Hokage called for him. Iruka was about to yell at him for being late yet again, when another child, a girl, walked in.

She had the oddest colored hair he was even seen. It was long, but in a ponytail, and bright orange, the oddest color other that Naruto's. She looked at him timidly, her equally bright orange eyes shimmering. She came forward, so that she was standing beside him.

"What is it?" he asked, extremely curious about the kid. She pulled a scroll from her pocket, handing it to him. Iruka looked at her strangely before opening and reading the parchment. His eyes widened slightly. More surprises, it seemed.

_The girl is Uzumaki Daniel. I'm entering her in the academy. _

_Make sure she feels accepted. She lost her memory recently, after all._

_- Lord Hokage_

Iruka glanced down at the smiling girl, before coughing, addressing the class. He had gotten over his initial shook when he saw her smile, but was still slightly cautious. He stared at her before turning back to the class. Naruto was sitting with his feet up on his desk, hands behind his head. Iruka's eye twitched.

"Minna-san, this is Daniel. I'd like everyone to be kind to her." he turned to the girl, smiling. Daniel nodded, moving forward to address the class as a whole.

"Ohayo, minna. I am Uzumaki Daniel, adoptive sister of Naruto." a few gasps rang through the class, including the girl sitting beside Naruto. The dark haired boy sitting at the end of that row watched her carefully, but didn't expose any emotions. Another girl with dark, navy blue hair and pale, off-white eyes, stared at Daniel, switching her gaze between her and Naruto.

"Heh, heh…" Naruto laughed, feeling like he was actually normal for once. The other kids turned to face him, shocked. Daniel just smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." she concluded, walking up the miniature staircase, sitting down next to Naruto. They smiled at each other, Naruto putting down his feet. He leaned over so he could whisper in her ear.

"Welcome to the academy, sis."

----------

_Sunagakure_

Hoshi sat on her bed, rocking ever so slightly, old, dried tears still on her cheeks. She was starting to wonder if she was ever going to see her sister again. Well, alive at least. She gulped, a new stream of tears falling. A soft knock echoed through her room, the sound scaring her slightly in the silence.

"Hoshi? Can I come in?" Gaara's quiet voice slipped through the thin door, concerned. Hoshi smiled lightly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. _It's not like him to worry so much…_ She gathered up the blanket she was under, sitting up right.

"Come in…" she called, her voice cracking somewhat from the recent tears. The young redhead entered the room, quietly closing the door. He walked over, sitting on the edge of her bed, near the end. Hoshi looked at him, a sad glint in her eyes. As much as she liked him - as a cousin - he always seemed to have a sad aura around him.

"Hoshi, I know you miss her…" he started his eyes trailing over to meet hers. "I miss Myuumi too, maybe a little less than you do, but still. She is my cousin; family. I could never live it down if we did nothing to help her."

"Then, why aren't we doing anything? Why isn't anyone trying to find her?" Hoshi demanded, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall again. Gaara shook his head, standing and leaving the room. Before he was quite out the door, he turned to look back at her, sadness in his pale eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, closing the door and leaving her again in silence. She fell back onto the bed, her eyes closed, curling up under the blanket.

----------

_A few months later - Konohagakure_

Daniel wiped the sweat of her forehead, panting slightly from the training. She had gone over the basic techniques like shadow clone, replacement jutsu, and replication jutsu. Those seemed too easy to her, almost like she had already mastered them. Then again, she had lost her memory, so maybe she did already know the jutsu's.

After realising this, she moved on to increasing her Taijutsu; hand-to-hand combat. She had at first used dummies at the academy training area, but later moved onto sparring with her brother. Naruto had easily been beaten, much to her surprise. After that, finding a sparring partner was startlingly difficult. Daniel had, eventually, asked the head Taijutsu master among the students. The boy had gladly agreed.

The boy had had a bob cut hairstyle, very thick eyebrows and seemed quite… strange. Even more strange than Naruto! The boy had introduced himself as Rock Lee, a strange name as well. She had been sparring with the boy since then, and did indeed become better at her Taijutsu.

"Ne, Daniel-san?" Lee asked when she stood, a giant grin on her face. She cocked her head to the side. "How did you even become Naruto-kun's sister?" Daniel thought about it for a minute. Of all the time she was at the academy, it seemed that nobody found much out about her.

"Well, you see…" she started, wondering how to explain. "On May fifteenth, as I'm sure everyone knows, a girl was found unconscious just inside the gates. Well… that girl was me. I had lost my memory - don't ask me how - so the Hokage had kindly given me an identity. He thought that since Naruto had no family, I could be his family… That make sense?" Lee nodded solemnly.

He clapped his hands together before forming a fist. "Enough talk; we had training to do!" Daniel nodded, rushing forward with her attack already planed out in her mind. _Know the enemy, know the weakness…_ the thought came to her unconsciously, from deep in her forgotten memory. She smiled at the familiarity.

----------

_Elsewhere_

In the forest training area, Naruto stood forming the necessary hand signs for the jutsu he was practicing. The clone jutsu was always a problem for him, never quite being able to master it. He was able to make a clone, sure, but he could only make one and it was normally a useless one at that. Naruto groaned, the clone sitting beside him completely wiped out.

He slumped down, leaning against a tree, dispelling the failed jutsu. At this rate, he'd never be able to master the jutsu…

_Review?_


	5. So You Made Genin?

_**Warning: MAJOR Sasuke bashing!**_

_My Living Nightmare: Five: So You Made Genin?_

It had been about three months since Daniel had stumbled into the village. Most of that time she spent training with her fellow academy students, working on Taijutsu with Lee and strategy planning with another. The boy went by the name Nara Shikamaru. She also spent time training with a girl called Tenten on mastering different weapons.

While traveling to the training area to work on her Ninjutsu and Genjutsu she meet up with yet another ninja by the name of Hyuuga Neji. He helped her with those two technique types said earlier. He seemed difficult to approach, but he was a good training partner. She was really starting to like living in Konohagakure.

Ever once in a while, while he was training, Daniel would sneak up on Naruto to see how well he was progressing. Well, to sum that up… not very well. At least with shadow clone. He really sucked with that technique! At first she had wanted to help him out with it, but decided a clone in her place would suffice. After leaving the clone to give him pointers, she walked off, going to finalise some of her training before the test. She hoped that with her previous knowledge, though she still didn't really remember her past, she'd be able to become a genin - again if that was the case.

_Lee for Taijutsu; Shikamaru for strategy; Neji for Genjutsu and Ninjutsu; and Tenten for weaponry… "Know the enemy, know the weakness" was it?_

----------

By time she was back at the academy training room, her clone with Naruto had dispelled, its' experience joining up with her. _So, he got better at the jutsu, ne? That's good._ Daniel looked around, before practicing one of her moves she was training on it secret. She had found that, taking advantage of her long hair, she could mould chakra into her hair, creating spikes out of the tips. Now, anyone who tried to grab her hair to stop her would get their hands stabbed. It was actually a pretty sadistic attack, but still.

Maybe she was a sadistic girl from a heartless village before… She hoped not. Or maybe she was _related_ to someone who was always on the battlefield and got it from him/her. That would be better, but the idea was still not all that nice. Or maybe…

Her thoughts were cut off by a cough coming from the far corner of the room. Daniel turned to facing the boy, dropping the chakra in her hair. He had brown hair, and slightly tanned skin. He grinned at her, showing almost canine-like incisor teeth. His face was decorated with two, sort of upside-down red triangles.

The boy walked over to her, a small, white bog perched on his head under the fuzzy hoodie he wore. He reached out a hand to her when he was close enough. Daniel gingerly took it only to be shaken savagely by him.

"'Name's Inuzuka Kiba." Kida introduced, then, letting go of her hand, pointed at the dog. "He's Akamaru. You are?" Daniel titled her head to the side before beaming at him.

"Uzumaki Daniel. Pleasure to meet you, Kiba-kun." Kiba nodded, only mildly surprised by the name.

"So you're Naruto-kun's sister, ne?" Daniel simply nodded. Kiba looked back at her, grinning again. He nodded towards the door he came through.

"Wanna come train with us?" he asked, addressing Akamaru as one of the trainees. Daniel nodded again, glad for another training buddy. Kiba smirked, grabbing her wrist and running out of the room. Daniel ran behind him, trying not to have her arm ripped off by the energetic boy. At least he seemed like someone she could get used to. Actually, all the soon-to-be-genin were nice to be around.

She really hoped she wasn't some meanie in her past life.

----------

_Later that day - Naruto's apartment_

"Gah!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he fell onto his bed, rolling over and clutching his pillow. He lay, mumbling into the pillow, for a few minutes, crying to himself about the one thing he couldn't do. The clone jutsu. No matter how hard he worked and worked on it, he didn't seem to improve at all! Even Daniel's clone didn't help very much. Maybe he was destined to never learn the jutsu…

He sat up, mad at himself for thinking such things. He was not going to be some loser who couldn't even do such a basic jutsu! He stood up, and walked firmly to the door, content on training till dawn if he had to!

Just when he was about to open the door, it swung open, nearly hitting him, to reveal a wiped out looking Daniel. He nearly had a panic attack!

"Imoto-chan?! What happened?!" Naruto shouted, causing Daniel to cover her ears. She whimpered pathetically at the loud noise. She had been training with Kiba for about three hours and by that time, all the noises of the sparring left poor Daniel almost deaf. The setback was that though her ears were strained, she could now distinguish very faint sounds. That could be useful on missions…

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered, her voice faint and near to inaudible. "I need sleep… I was training all day, and the genin selection is tomorrow, so could you please let me rest in peace for tonight?" she looked up at her, a small smile touching her lips, before sliding into the apartment into the living room. She had, yet again, used her formal speech. She mainly used that when she was tired or in front of important people, like the Hokage.

She flopped down in the couch after slipping out her main over top; a light blue sweater. She kept her capris on, falling asleep with them and a close fitting light grey t-shirt. She pulled the blanket over her, huddling into a small ball.

Naruto watched her curiously, before shrugging and walking into his room. He changed his clothes and fell onto the bed, snoring already.

----------

_The next day_

Daniel yawned quietly, the tendency to wake at seven seemingly implanted into her brain. Maybe she always woke at that time in her old life… She shook her head, clearing away the though and her tiredness. Whatever she was like before, she was not like now. _That_ was what she knew for a fact. If she was a sadist, or a hyperactive annoyance, it didn't matter now.

She yawned again, this time standing up and lazily running her hands through her messy bed head hair. She groaned, walking to the washroom sluggishly to comb it. After about five or ten minutes of this she tilted her head to the right, left, then back, cracking away the cricks. She reached for a hair tie, tying her hair up in a high ponytail. The long, bright orange hair fell down her back, but only to her shoulder. If it was down it would run to her elbow, and that would get in the way.

Daniel twirled her head around, getting rid of any stiffness she missed. Exiting the washroom, she came back to the living room, pulling on her sweater and sandals. She would make a note to never sleep in her day clothes unless in an emergency. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the small crusty stuff in the corners. A loud yawn followed by the sound of something falling down with a crash caught her attention.

Daniel chuckled silently as a blond boy with matted hair walked into the kitchen area. He glanced at her sleepily before preparing something to eat. Daniel giggled quietly, walking over to him and grabbing a piece of toast he held. He frowned at her, which made she giggle again.

"Sorry, nii-san. I need to eat too, you know." She stuffed the item into her mouth, making a dash for the door. She waved at her brother, swallowing. "See you in class!" she called before disappearing out the door. Naruto sighed, biting into the food item.

----------

_Academy_

Daniel was one of the first to arrive. She was greeted by the silence of the near empty classroom, sitting in her normal spot and sighing. Over two seats to her left sat the one boy she absolutely hated. Well, maybe not _hated_ but disliked. It not that she had anything against him, she just didn't like emos. And he never talked; it was like he was a mime or something!

Dani leaned forward, resting her head on the desk. Since neither Naruto or that pink haired girl were here yet, she might as well be sitting next to the dark haired boy. She groaned silently into the wood, receiving a glare from him. She shot one back at him, growling slightly.

She didn't even know him, and he got on her nerves. Just being near him made her depressed. He gave off an evil aura, so the fact that girls swarmed around him was unknown to Daniel. Maybe all the girls were brain dead or something.

The boy scoffed, turning his glare away from her and resting his chin on his hands. Dani rolled her eyes. He thought he was _so_ cool. God, she hated him. He always acted like he was above _everyone_! It was so goddamn annoying! Dani wished he would just jump off a bridge or out a window or something.

She turned her head away from him, resting it again on the table. Other kids started to file in, filling up most of the seats. The said pink haired girl walked in, glared at Daniel and sat next to the boy. She didn't even know their names after so long. Maybe she didn't even care.

The girl leaned over to stare affectionately at the boy. Dani inwardly groaned. How _the hell_ could anyone like the self-absorbed bastard?

"Sasuke-kuuuun~!" she squealed sickeningly. Daniel rolled her eyes, starting to feel sick. The boy's eye twitched, and he rubbed his temples.

"Shut up, Sakura…" he mumbled, glaring at her. She hung her head, defeated. Daniel silently laughed at her. Naruto was, by that time, fifteen minutes late. Normally she would think nothing of it, but knowing him, he probably was out doing something he really shouldn't be doing. Daniel sighed, the sounds of muffled shouts coming through the door.

A tied up Naruto and a pissed off looking Iruka entered the room. Iruka was dragging Naruto in by on of the ropes around the boy. He had a cloth tied around his mouth, stopping him from making any noise. Daniel shook her head, sighing against the table. Naruto glared at her for betraying him. Okay, she didn't betray him, but try telling him that.

He shouted something, but was muffled by the cloth, and started to wriggled fiercely. Iruka sighed. He turned to the class, clearly annoyed to his limit.

"Everyone line up! We're doing the transformation jutsu!" he shouted, kicking Naruto's side while he was at it. Daniel winced, sending her silent pity to her brother. _Iruka-sensei doesn't have to be so mean to the boy… _she thought, frowning at him.

All the kids stood up, walking down the small stairs so that they were all lined up. Daniel was the fourth in line, right behind Naruto. In front of him was the Sasuke character with Sakura in front. Sakura, as well as Sasuke, transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka. Naruto, however, did not.

Daniel face palmed while most of the kids screamed. The boys' noses started to bleed, except Sasuke. He looked mildly shocked, but that was it. What was his problem? The girl with the navy hair blushed, whispering Naruto's name very quietly. Daniel sighed.

Naruto had transformed, but not into Iruka. In the smoke left form the jutsu stood a very female looking Naruto. And naked. Daniel shook her head. Was this what he was working on whenever he was alone? God, such an irresponsible… Naruto changed back, laughing at his teacher, who, ironically, also had a bloody nose.

Iruka yelled at Naruto again in the last hour, causing Daniel and Naruto to cringe. Daniel shot up her head, a grin growing on her lips. The idea that just popped into her head was truly stupid, but it seemed fun. _Now, lets see… Transform into Iruka…? No… Transform into Naruto and gang beat Iruka with a few clones… Sure, why not?_

Daniel walked forward, whispering in her brother's ear. He shared her grin, facing the teacher again. Daniel transformed into Naruto, then made about three clones of her Narutoed self. Iruka stared at them, actually looking slightly scared. The five Naruto's raced forward, tackling the man. Half of the kids laughed, half stared silent.

The clones dispersed, Daniel changing back. They jumped off the teacher, who was laying frozen on the floor, and ran, hiding behind Kiba and Shikamaru near the end of the line. Shikamaru sighed, muttering something along the lines of 'Troublesome', while Kiba growled at Naruto, who was behind him. Daniel shushed, watching Iruka worriedly. The man sat up, rubbing his head, glaring at the two hiding pranksters.

----------

_A few days later_

Daniel was sitting next to Naruto and the other two in the classroom. She sighed, laying her head on the desk. Today was supposed to be the genin selection thingy. Other kids were being called, doing whatever jutsu in another room. Naruto was complaining about it, since it was the clone jutsu he was supposed to be doing.

She sighed again for the umpteenth time. She just wanted this to all be over very soon. Much to her luck, her name was called just then. She jumped up, running into the room.

Behind the table that was there sat Iruka and Mizuki. On the table were headbands arranged in rows. She stared at them, the image on the band shifting from a leaf to a gourd temporally. She blinked, the symbol staying a leaf this time.

She shook her head, holding her hands up in the position for the jutsu. Four duplicates appeared beside her. Iruka nodded, marking it down and handing her the headband. She bowed, cancelling the jutsu. Daniel left the room, securing the forehead protector around her head. She was officially a genin now, ne?

_Review?_


	6. The Team

_My Living Nightmare: Six: The Team_

She had left the academy, jumping up into a tree. A smaller group of genin were talking amongst themselves below. One of the girls, who was just outside a group of Sasuke fan girls, caught Daniels attention. She had wild, long, sort of spiky dark purple hair. Daniel could hear her shouting at the girls.

"How can you like that EMO, ANTI-SOCIAL, piece of SHIT?" The girls gawked at her, probably wondering how anyone could hate the poor, family-less boy. Daniel shook her head, smiling. She jumped down from the tree, landing quietly behind the girl. The fan girls freaked out at her evil looking grin.

"Finally, someone sane!" The spiky haired girl jumped, surprised by the sudden noise. She glanced back, her brown eyes wide.

"Who- what-?" she stuttered, receiving a smile from Daniel. The fan girls freaked, running from the two. Daniel frowned after them, but turned back to the girl once they were out of sight. She held out her hand expectantly. The girl stared at it for a moment.

"I'm Uzumaki Daniel, who are you?" she asked sweetly, smiling. The girl smiled back at her after a moment, shaking Dani's hand.

"Tsukiyomi Keisha!" she exclaimed, reminding Dani again of Naruto. Keisha seemed like a nice enough girl; she wasn't obsessed with Sasuke-teme and was oddly interesting. She let go of Keisha's hand, folding her hands behind her back and leaning forward curiously.

"Are you a genin as well? In a clan?" she wondered out load, tilting her head to the side. Keisha nodded, pointing to the headband around her upper arm. At the second question, she stared at the orange haired girl questionably.

"Are don't know about the Tsukiyomi Ichizoku?" Daniel tilted her head to the side, trying to think of it. She smiled at Keisha, shaking her head. Keisha hit her own head dramatically. "You're weird, did you know that?" she mumbled. Daniel laughed.

"I've been told that. But no, seriously. You see, I lost my memory a little over three months ago." Keisha looked up, a slight amount of pity in her gaze. Daniel looked away but turned back with a grin. "So, about this clan?" she pushed.

Keisha nodded her head. "The Tsukiyomi Ichizoku was the second most powerful clan in Konoha and the oldest. Three years ago, the most powerful clan, the Uchiha, fell, so now we're the top clan." Keisha had a hint of pride in her voice. "We can also control the power of the moon!"

Daniel grinned. "That's awesome!" Keisha smiled back. Daniel turned, hearing muffled footsteps leaving the academy. Naruto frowned, sitting on the swing, no headband in sight. She turned back to Keisha after a moment. "Sorry, I have to go now, but it was nice meeting you!" Daniel waved before running over to the swing.

Naruto noticed her after she poked him shoulder. He glanced up, a small smile appearing. "Hey, sis." then, noticing her headband; "I see you passed…," he mumbled unhappily. Dani reached out, patting his shoulder.

"You'll pass sometime. At least now you have more time to improve." Daniel giggled when he groaned. Just what he needed, more time to fail with his clones.

* * *

The village was in an uproar. All the Jonin had been called to the Hokage Tower; something about a missing or stolen scroll. And a very dangerous scroll at that. Daniel had only heard of this a little while ago, a little before eight, and had rushed out of the apartment to find Naruto. She desperately hoped it wasn't him.

She had run to the first place she could think of him going. When she got close enough, hearing shouts that indefinitely came from Iruka, she stopped, hiding behind a tree near the opening of the clearing. She peeked around the tree, stifling a gasp. Iruka was crouched over Naruto, a giant shuriken lodged into him back.

Daniel moved her gaze to a tree across the clearing, hearing a sneering chuckle. Her eyes landed on a very crazed looking Mizuki, another shuriken of equal size still tied to his back. His laugh sent shivers down her spine. She followed his gaze back to the two on the ground, noticing something that she didn't right away.

A large scroll tied to Naruto's back. Unshed tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall. She brushed a hand across her eyes, clearing them. No way would he do this of his own free will; Mizuki must have had something to do with making him take it… right?

Daniel's gaze snapped back to Mizuki when he started speaking again.

"There is a rule in Konoha that only you can't know," he started, a knowing, taunting look in his eye, "It is that no on is allowed to talk about the fact that-"

"Mizuki, stop it!" Iruka cried, cutting him off. In the time Daniel had been staring at Mizuki, Iruka had taken out the shuriken, and was leaning against the side of a building. Naruto was off to the side, looking more confused than ever.

Mizuki continued despite Iruka's warning, throwing a handful of kunai at him. "The rule is that no one is supposed to talk about the fact that you are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" he shouted, receiving a growl from Iruka as he pulled out one of the knives. Naruto stood rigid, staring at his teacher with a look of disbelief and shock.

Mizuki wasn't finished with his speech yet. "And Iruka's parents were slaughtered by the Nine-Tails!" Daniel stared at her brother with pity. Iruka stood and approached him carefully, but Naruto ran from him, disappearing into the trees.

"Naruto!" he cried, racing after him. Mizuki chuckled darkly, disappearing after them, leaving Daniel alone and frightened in the trees.

* * *

Daniel had gone home, a little shaken up by the experience, but relatively okay. The worst that could happen would be Naruto dieing, but he was too stubborn to die. He had to become Hokage! He couldn't die now of all times!

She sighed heavily, flopping down on the couch. She would wait for him to come home, then, if not back in two hours, she would start worrying. It would be useless to worry over someone who was perfectly safe, wouldn't it? And knowing Naruto, he wouldn't give up even if someone stuffed a kunai into his throat… Okay, not the best example.

In the now quiet, empty apartment, Daniel had space to think, but this was not a good thing. The more time she spent huddled on the couch, the more she worried about her brother, thinking up crazy scenarios more and more often. One that disturbed her most was when he got his head chopped off while jumping from tree to tree by that giant shuriken. She shivered at the mental image it brought.

_But,_ she tried to reassure herself, _he can't die. He's just too stubborn to give up on his dream. He still has to make genin!_ More tears stung her eyes despite her rapid blinking to get rid of them. Later, by about an hour; their clock had quit, Daniel's eyes slowly closed, her body slumping down on the couch. Thoughts of Naruto's death haunted her dreams.

* * *

The next day at the academy, Naruto had walked in, completely unharmed. This put all her worrying to shame, he was okay! Her eyes lit up the second she saw him, brightening even more at the sight of the band around his forehead. He was alive, and had officially a genin. Daniel was happy, too happy to even speak. He gave her a thumbs up, sitting next to her. Daniel started to ask what had happened, when Iruka walked into the classroom, silencing the conversation.

Daniel was a bit worried about her teacher, having seen what had happened to him, for the most part. Besides the occasional grunt -of pain, probably- he seemed okay and relatively normal. Iruka walked over to the podium-like stand, starting class. Though it wasn't really _class_ today, he was announcing the new squads.

"…Team Seven, is Uzumaki Naruto," his voice cut through Daniel's thoughts when she heard her brothers name, "Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto glared over at the raven haired boy, receiving a grunt in response.

Iruka continued on, ignoring them. "Team Eight is…" Daniel spaced out again, not hearing her name. "Team Thirteen, Tsukiyomi Keisha, Ataki Emma, and…" Daniel smiled at her friend, receiving a thumbs up, "Uzumaki Daniel." Daniel grinned, glad to be on a team with a friend. At least it would be easier to work together, unlike a certain team she knew… The girl glanced to the side, seeing her brother and the Uchiha glaring at each other. She sighed.

* * *

After class, Daniel headed to the roof of the academy to meet up with her team. This was where they were told to meet by their new sensei, Tsukiyomi Moria. Apparently, she was Keisha's older sister by seven years. _I wonder what she's like…_ Daniel thought, sitting on the bottom step of some stairs near to end of the roof, facing the Hokage Mountain.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, a girl walked passed her, sitting on the ledge, arms and legs crossed. At first she wore an expressionless face, but it soon cracked into a grin when she saw Daniel. She leaned forward, uncrossing her legs, examining her.

"I take it you're Daniel-chan, ne?" the girl asked, looking her over. Daniel nodded, smiling back. She seemed like an easy person to talk to, much like Keisha herself. She'd definitely be able to get along well with this team. The girl nodded back, holding out a hand for the younger to shake. "I'm Moria, nice to meet'cha!"

Daniel giggled slightly, taking her hand. She let go after a few short seconds, gazing over her shoulder. Just as she had expected, Keisha walked up the stairs, hands in her pockets. She grinned at her sister, nodded, and sat down next to Daniel, elbowing her roughly in the ribs. She let out a small gasp of pain, but smiled back anyway.

"I see you've met each other already, that's good," Moria remarked, glancing around, "Now we just have to wait until Emma gets here…" As if on cue, the group turned in the direction of the stairs, hearing heavy footsteps. A girl about their age burst onto the roof, spinning on her heels and running again. It would seem as if she though she was late arriving, this being the result. Upon further waiting, they noticed that another set of footsteps came up the staircase.

A boy, whom only Daniel seemed to recognise, emerged onto the roof, chasing after the girl, whom they guessed to be Emma. Lee had been shouting something, and now that he was in earshot, they were able to make out what he was saying.

"Emma-chan~! Don't run away from me~!" the boy whined, sounding much more different than when he was training Daniel. She snickered some at Emma's reply.

"No! Get away from me, you potential rapist!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, darting away from him. He complained again, spouting something about her being unyouthful. Personally, after three seconds of this, Daniel was already fed up with Lee's youthfulness. She stood, walking calmly over to the panicking Emma, placing a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to calm down immediately. Daniel then turned her attention to the hyper, youth-spreader.

"What is the meaning of all this, Lee?" she asked, her tone icy, her eyes glaring. He stopped his pursuit, gulping at her sudden mood swing. He waved his hands in front of her face, clearly scared for his life. Daniel snickered at his response, a grin cracking her face.

"It's nothing, Daniel-san! Really! Emma-chan and I were just trying to have a youth session!" Daniel laughed at this, her voice oddly mocking. She could hear Emma's quiet protesting in the background, but chose to ignore it.

"Oh, and did Emma agree to this session of yours?" she asked, oddly bemused. She really didn't believe anyone would want to go to one of these 'sessions' that Lee talked about. Behind her, she distinctly heard that girl cry 'no!' This was just so much fun, though, playing with Lee like this.

He laughed quietly, scratching the back of his head, "Well, um, no, but…" he trailed off, not really having a good excuse. Daniel nodded, letting go of the scary front she had put on just to scare Lee.

"Kay, kay. As long as you don't do it again. Anyway, you better go meet up with your team." she reminded, turning and dragging Emma back to the group. She smiled faintly, sitting down next to Daniel so that the orange haired kunoichi was in the middle. Lee, noticing her departure, took this as his chance to escape, scampering down the stairs.

Daniel, who was now smiling like a maniac, looked back at Moria, wanting the whole thing to start. The latter nodded, acknowledging the mental request. She turned to look at the group now as a whole, still sitting cross-legged on the ledge of the building. She grinned, moving her hand to make a mock salute.

"Yosh! So, lets begin!"

* * *

A/N: And after… how long? Five months? I have updated again! I'm writing chapters 8 and 9 but have no inspiration at all, so it will take a long time. Chapter 7 will be posted quickly after this one, since it's short anyway and I need to kind of make it up to my few readers. 'Ichizoku' means clan (Tsukiyomi _clan_, as mentioned earlier in this chapter)

On another note, I'm writing a DGM story (or stories, more accurately) and an FMA one. I need an idea for what skills Alecia Curtis (the main character girl-OC) can do as well as a second name (Like how Ed has Fullmetal and all that…) And, just so you know, the DGM stories are mainly Poker Pair(Tyki x Allen) Just a warning if I ever put them up…

And **_REVIEW! _**


End file.
